


Foggy Forever

by Del_was_here



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Positive, Established Relationship, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Not a ton of plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Season 2, body image issues, i love foggy with my whole being, self-conscious Foggy, sweet murdock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 04:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11752197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Del_was_here/pseuds/Del_was_here
Summary: Foggy is in a mood about his body but luckily he has  Matt Murdock to help him feel better!((Starts out probably kind of triggering if you suffer from body image issues so please don't read if that makes you uncomfortable!!))title is a reference to Francis Forever by Mitski (awesome song but nothing to do with the fic)





	Foggy Forever

**Author's Note:**

> headcanon: Murdock loves how soft Foggy is and Foggy loves 13 going on thirty (its my fave rom-com! i mean Jennifer Garner AND Mark Rufflo??? Sign this pansexual up binch >:3)

Foggy stared at his own reflection in the small mirror in his bathroom. He stood quietly, still wearing one of his fancy new suits after just coming home from his still quite new job at HBC, taking in his image. New professional haircut, fancy clothes but same chubby face, and chubby body. Foggy grimaced and ran his fingers down his stomach, taking in its dimensions. Foggy tried to shake off his intrusive thoughts of ‘Not good enough. Too fat’ but they flooded the room trapping him in a sea of self loathing Foggy knew all too well. Foggy turned away from the mirror and began removing his clothes, careful not to look in the mirror and see exactly what he hated about himself. The stretch marks, the roundness of every bit of him, it was all too much. Foggy Turned on the hot water and let the steam cloud the mirror and cover his soft pale skin turning it bright red.

After the shower Foggy left the bathroom and covered himself in soft sweatpants and a cozy top for his extravagant night of staying home and watching cheesy Rom-coms till either Matt came over or he fell asleep. Foggy walked to his small kitchen and began his rummage for proper Rom-com snacks. Settling on a box of caramel pop corn Foggy turned happily towards his couch, catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror and stopping. “… maybe it’s a no on the pops?” Foggy mumbled to himself, embarrassed. He placed the popcorn back into his pantry and grabbed a glass of water instead. In an attempt to lift his own mood Foggy grabbed his favorite blankets and wrapped himself like a cozy Foggy burrito and turned on his favorite Rom-com, Thirteen Going On Thirty.

The gripping story of a girl who wanted to be accepted by her peers so badly that she wished for an entire different dimension, where she was exactly who she wanted to be, only to find that she lost her best friend along the way pulled Foggy in so deep he didn’t notice Matt Murdock creeping in like the dumb ninja he is and, “This movie again Foggs?” Matt whispered in Foggy’s ear causing him to almost jump out of his own skin, falling off the couch with a loud yelp. “MATT MURDOCK I SWEAR TO GOD IF I DIE FROM ONE OF YOUR SNEAK ATTACKS ONE OF THESE DAYS I’LL HAUNT THE HECK OUT OF YOU!!!” Foggy shouted from his place of defeat on the floor. Matt cackled from behind the couch wiping away a fake tear. “Real funny, Murdock!! Yuck it up Buddy!! One of these days I’ll get you back!!!” Foggy shook his fist comically at his mischievous… boyfriend? They hadn’t given themselves a title yet but Foggy was always there to patch Matt up when Claire was busy and also the awesome sex they had been having for the past few months really drove home the idea that they were probably defiantly more than friends.

Matt was still dressed in his daredevil suit but peeled it off quickly placing it behind the couch and climbing over to sit in Foggy’s previous spot. Matt sat almost naked except for red briefs, Foggy blushed at Matt’s toned, slim body. Matt could sense Foggy’s discomfort and tilted his head in confusion “Foggy what’s wrong”. “Nothing…” Foggy lied, looking down at the soft rug under his coffee table. “Foggy I can tell your lying,” Matt frowned eyes fixated on the area that Foggy was, close enough that even though Foggy knew he couldn’t truly “see” it still made his skin bristle uncomfortably. “I told you to stop listening to my heart…” Foggy mumbled and shifted under Matt’s full attention, unable to look back at Matt. “I don’t need super hearing to hear that you're upset Fog. Tell me what’s wrong, please I want to help.” Matt patted at the space next to him for Foggy to join him on the couch.

Foggy gave in and snuggled into the opposite corner of the couch. “So?” Matt looked so worried it made Foggy’s heart do loops. He had it bad for the masked protector of hell’s kitchen. “I don’t know…” Foggy’s voice came out quieter than he expected. He pulled his knees in tight, making himself smaller, feeling childish for being so upset. “Foggy… Did I do something” Matt said looking down and back up at Foggy with his signature puppy eyes. Foggy couldn’t have Matt being sad because of him. It wasn’t right, so he blurted out “No! Buddy, it’s just…” Matt looked surprised but didn’t interrupt as Foggy took a deep shaky breath and continued, “Its just tha-that I’m not- that I don’t… look like you or… I don’t know I just feel…” Foggy’s voice lowered into a soft shaky whisper as tears started to fall, “fat and ugly I guess? Not worthy of anyone’s time or affection?” Foggy sniffled and wiped away the tears but they didn’t stop.

Matt crossed the gap between them and held Foggy tight, pressing Fog’s head to his chest. This caused Foggy to sob loud and unabashedly. “Oh Foggy, I don’t know what to say I didn’t know you felt like this…” Matt kissed Foggy’s head and began giving him much needed praise, “I think you’re wonderful Fog… soft and beautiful. You make every room so bright and alive I’m so lucky to have you.” Foggy nuzzled into Matt’s chest clinging as tight as he could. “That… means a lot even if it is coming from a blind guy” Foggy joked, uncomfortable with all of the praise. Matt pulled Foggy away from his chest to have him look at his face. He was serious but still soft, “Yeah, you’re right smart guy, but I can sense how amazing you are Foggy.” Matt smiled so sweet that sugar became jealous as he lowered his face into Foggy’s neck to kiss as he said “and I can feel how great you are Foggs.” Matt ran his hands gently down Foggy’s sides along his curves and the swell of his stomach. 

“See? So soft.” matt smirked and moved to let Foggy’s legs stretch out so he could comfortably sit on his lap straddling him and peppering him with soft kisses. “Matty, stop it.” Foggy giggled and couldn’t stop smiling at his matt, so sweet and kind. Matt’s hands drifted lower towards the waistband of Foggy’s sweat pants and then dipped inside grasping at Foggy’s half-hard cock. Foggy let out a soft moan as Matt licked at the inside of his mouth humming contently at his handy work. “Do you want me to show you just how much I love your body, Foggy?” Matt’s voice dipped into his sexy gravely tone he saved for sex and strangely also beating up criminals. Foggy shuddered out a breath and shook his head as Murdock moved his hands to remove Foggy’s shirt leaving foggy exposed on top. Foggy shivered slightly uncomfortable but let Matt kiss and bite down his chest. Foggy arched his back when Matt took his dick in one hand and one of his nipples in the other.

“mmhmm so sensitive I love your sounds Foggy, can you make more for me?” Matt grinned devilishly as he flicked his tongue over Foggy’s nipple, then biting down, not hard enough to hurt just hard enough to draw out another moan. Not everyone was into being bitten up and marked like Murdock. Foggy grasped at the back of Matt’s head pulling on his hair to get him to come back up so he could kiss him much dirtier than their earlier soft sweet kisses. Matt’s hand stroked up and down Foggy’s length enticing louder moans from the blonde man. “Matty, please” Foggy panted into Matt’s shoulder before he bit down hard when Matt’s hands did the thing that made him see stars behind his eyes. Foggy licked at the bite mark he left on Matt’s shoulder. Another one for Matt’s collection.

Matt lowered himself so he could kiss Foggy’s stomach, licking along the stretch marks and kissing his thighs. “Jesus Christ, I want you to squish my face with these beautiful thighs, Fog.” Matt moaned when his comment made Foggy pull a little harder on his hair. He moved to lick from the base of Foggy’s cock to the tip in one fluid motion then small licks all over the tip and shaft. Foggy twitched already close from Matt pumping his cock so well. “Matt oh fuck don’t stop ahhh~” Foggy moaned louder and almost yelped when Matt took him all into his mouth in one movement, Foggy’s dick hitting the back of Matt’s throat and Foggy’s eyes almost hitting the back of his skull as they rolled further back than safely possible. Matt just hummed and bobbed his head on Foggy’s cock, happy to make his boyfriend feel better.

Matt stopped to think if he had ever called Foggy his boyfriend… He was shocked to remember he hadn’t and removed his head from Fogs cock to tell him, “You know we’re dating right?” Foggy’s eyes widened and then his hands rushed to cover his face when matt laughed at his shy boyfriend. “I thought that was clear by how often I let you come inside me but I guess not. Geez nelson do you think I do this with every law partner” Matt winked and kissed the inside of Foggy’s thigh. “I didn’t wa-want to assume…” Foggy stuttered out embarrassed. “It’s fine, now you know you’re all mine Fogs,” Matt punctuated his comment with a kiss directly on the tip of Foggy’s dick. The devil of hell’s kitchen is known for his dramatics. 

With renewed vigor Matt returned to sucking his boyfriend’s lovely cock, which fit him so perfectly and hit every spot. He loved foggy, his beautiful voice his soft hair his kind manners that lead him to put himself in so many dangerous situations for the sake of others. Foggy was good inside and out and Matt didn’t care how long it took, he was going to help foggy see it. “Mattttt~ I’m gonna-” Matt interrupted Foggy by deep-throating his cock as Foggy came down his throat. Matt swallowed every drop pulling off with an obscene *pop*. 

“Jesus Matty… boyfriend blowjobs… are my new favorite thing” Foggy pulled Matt in against chest. Matt chuckled knowing nothing was different except a title but it felt exciting to finally have that title with a man as amazing as Foggy. “I expect mine once you recover, Fog” Matt cuddled into Fogs chest and listened to the movie that was still playing. It was the ending Matt recognized as he heard the end scene music where Mark Rufflo and Jennifer Garner move into their perfect house together. Matt moved his head towards Foggy for a kiss only to sense him pretending to be sleeping and fake snoring. 

Matt smacked him on the chest lightly, laughing, “Excuse you Foggy! I think you left someone unfinished!” Matt squished Foggy’s face as the other man still lay pretending not to hear him but a large smile spreading across his face. “God you’re lucky I love you Foggy” Matt kissed Foggy sweetly laughing as Foggy responded sweetly “Love you too Matty”.

~fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Again I’m up way to late writing smut but I was listening to “Ugly” by Nicole Dollanganger and was inspired! I LOVE when bigger characters get loved up on! It makes me happy!! And as a bigger queer(sorry if you don't like this word)* person I felt the need to make content that I want to see, you feel? I don't like talking about my own self image issues so I won’t but I dug inside and tried to make it feel real from experience. If you also suffer from self image issues, no matter your size please consider asking for help and one small way I've sort of helped myself is I try to be in front of a mirror often and just look at myself I guess? I’m growing comfortable with how I look. Being naked makes me especially uncomfortable but I’m learning how to be ok with my body! I hope you enjoyed! Have a great whatever time it is for you reading this!!


End file.
